Your Pennies for My Drabbles
by Yomolly
Summary: Basically a Drabble dump for my random thoughts. First chapter; Spitfire wedding.


**Okay. First things first. I am absolutely, terrifyingly, heart wrenching-ly sorry about not being able to update Something you Didn't Know. My life's been a wreck lately.**

**One, the guy I was crushing on basically told me to **** off. Two, my mom went through surgery and has been occupying the only computer in the house because, Three, she spilled tea all over the other one and it told her "I'm sorry, he's dead Jim" Then died.**

**On a happier note...**

**...well, my nephew turned 1! So that's something to be happy about. Anyway, ON WITH ZE SHOW!**

* * *

**_Follow Me_**

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching she turned over in bed to snuggle back into her usual heat source when she discovered it missing. Wally was never out of bed before her.

Sitting up she noticed all the girls from YJ were asleep on her bedroom floor...That's right! Today was the wedding.

After Wally had proposed the whole league had wasted no time in preparing everything so that they didn't have to. Even Emmali had contributed by making her wedding dress before she...

Artemis slipped off the bed and opened the closet to admire the beautiful floor length, ballroom skirt gown with an emerald green sash tied in a bow at the small of it's back. Emmali had apparently made it and given to her mother saying, "I have a hunch.." Artemis couldn't have been more grateful.

Megan, the obvious made of honor, stood behind her as she continued to stare at the dress.

"Ya know." Megan paused to sigh. "If she were here, I wouldn't mind her being the maid of honor."

Artemis smiled. "Naw, she'd probably end up finding a way to be a grooms-lady anyway. You now how she was, always preferred male company."

Megan nodded. "I only understood that after I met her brothers. She was such a tomboy."

Zatanna smiled at the two. "And yet she could of been the queen of England. You remember that time in New York when we had to stop Catwoman from stealing the pink panther diamond?"

Megan giggled softly as not to wake the other girls, they still had awhile before they all had to get ready. "Yea, she "acquired" a ticket then managed to make everyone believe she was an heiress to a fake company. How she pulled that off I'll never know."

Artemis shook her head and gently took the dress off the hangar. "It's almost time to get ready. If we don't want to be in a rush getting to the church then I suggest we start now."

The other two nodded and began waking up the other girl to get ready. Each dress was the same style, but each girl was dressed in her best color, as well as the groomsmen.

* * *

Megan, light red, Zatanna, deep purple, Raquel, grey and black.

Wally, deep red tie, Dick, royal blue tie, Connor, gray tie, Kaldur, light yellow tie.

* * *

Everything was going smooth so far. Ollie was granted the privilege of escorting Artemis down the isle. And now they were getting ready to say their vows. Each took time to prepare something to be said. Artemis went first.

"The first time I saw you." She couldn't help but remember the look on his face when he tripped. "I thought you were a jerk." At this a few knowing chuckles were heard in the crowd. "But, when I eventually got to know you, I was amazed at how fast we were able to become somewhat friends. And now looking back at all we've been through, and all were going to face. I can't imagine anybody else that I'd want to be by my side. From now to forever and always, even when you're an idiot, I promise to love you with all that I am."

There was a chorus of awes before Wally went to speak.

"Anybody who really knows me, knows that I'm not the best with words or speeches. So, for today, I searched until I found a song that could, in essence, speak for me." Wally took a breath before taking Artemis's hands and his and singing a capella.

"It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done, to be so in love with you and so alone.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way and all around. Take my hand and say you'll follow me.

It's long been on my mind, ya know it's been a long long time. I've tried to find a way that I could make you understand. The way I feel about you, and just how much I need you, to be there where I can talk to when there's no one else around.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way and all around. Take my hand and say you'll follow me.

Ya see I'd like to spend my life with you, and show you things I've seen. Places that I'm going to, places where I've been. To have you there beside me, and never be alone. And all the time that you're with me, we will be at home.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way just for you. Take my hand and I will follow you." Wally smiled at Artemis and waited for the preacher to continue.

"Do you, Artemis Lian Crock, take Wally to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and In health? For all the days of your life? If so, say I do."

"I do."

And do you, Wallace Rudolph West, take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and In health? For all the days of your life? If so, say I do."

"I do."

"You my now kiss the bride." Wally had dipped Artemis before the second word was out of the pastor's mouth, causing a round of whistles and cheers to erupt from the crowd.

As they ran out of the church and dove into the car to take them to the reception wally leaned over and kissed Artemis's belly before reaching up and kissing her again.

"I promise." He whispered as he held her against his side, one hand on her belly the other holding hers.

"Promise what?"

"Everything I can."


End file.
